Sharing a Dance
by Lady Lanera
Summary: What happens when Aurora's dad, Orin Sinistra, asks Minerva McGonagall for a dance? Hilarity. :D Every witch in Hogwarts does make an appearance.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Enjoy. :D

The man's rich dark chocolate eyes scanned the massive room filled floor to ceiling with yuletide decorations. It didn't take him long to find his target. Wearing dark green velvety robes and a tall pointy hat, a dark-haired witch stood about five hundred yards away. The woman was talking softly to a man that likely could be Merlin's brother or at the very least Father Time.

"There you are, you little minx," the man mumbled very quietly under his breath. His lips curled upwards. With one last quick glance around the room, he then silently made his way towards the witch. She would not slip out of his grasp this time. "Quite the ball you've thrown here, Albus," the man said with a soft smile. His dark eyes then glanced towards the witch. "I must say, Minerva, I have yet to see you let your hair down at one of these. I'd imagine that Albus is like me and waiting to see you and all your beauty that you keep hidden from us fine wizards."

"Fine wizards?" she replied with a snort. "Forgive me, Orin, but you are anything but."

"Perhaps, but you are a tease, witch."

"I wonder what your wife would say if she heard you, Mr. Sinistra."

"Likely the same as last time, Min," he replied with a smirk. "To stay away from witches who very likely could kill me if they wished it." He then inhaled deeply. "Now, I do believe you owe me a dance, Minerva." He held a hand out, his brown eyes glistening in the light. "Unless you wish to stand me up for this man yet again?" he teased, glancing towards Albus who was looking on in amusement.

"That was one time, Orin."

"Yes, but it wounded me deeply, Min."

"Oh? And is that why you jumped into bed with Miss Michaels later that evening?"

"Goodness gracious no, Minerva," Orin replied, feigning outrage. "Miss Michaels meant nothing. However, you, you my dear, meant everything to me back then." His velvety eyes then glanced towards Albus. "So imagine my shock to learn that you, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Miss Prim and Proper herself, share the bed of a certain headmaster."

"That's pure speculation, Orin," Minerva briskly answered.

"Oh? You mean the same pure speculation that says that you and I didn't snog behind the greenhouse back in the day."

"That was one time."

"Forgive me, Albus, for she is being too modest. It was in fact twelve times," Orin said, addressing the elderly wizard beside him.

"Circe's Will, do save me from this man," Minerva muttered, mildly glaring at the man.

"Then do not stand me up this time. I only ask for a dance."

"You asked nearly half of all the girls attending Hogwarts just for a dance when we were students, Orin. It always ended up as more."

"What can I say, Minerva? I am irresistible." Orin then flashed a brilliant white grin towards her. "My smile does rival your late Defense teacher, you know?"

"Mrs. Norris's teeth rival that of Moody's, Orin. Try again." She then turned away from him in an attempt to ignore him.

"I was meaning that man who wished to be my daughter's suitor once, Minerva, not the Auror." Orin then sighed. "I should perhaps express my gratitude to my son-in-law for blasting that idiot off the platform. I know not what I would have done if Lockhart would have asked for my daughter's hand instead of Severus."

"Warming up to you, is he?"

"He did not need to, Minerva. I am not blind or deaf. I saw how my daughter looked at him. And Severus is quite the man to overcome the hardships he has faced thus far." Orin's eyes then glanced towards his son-in-law, who stood off to the side speaking to a couple of first-years. "He treats my daughter with the utmost respect, cherishes her as a proper husband should, and clearly adores his children. What more can a father want for his daughter than for his daughter to marry a man like Severus?"

"I don't imagine you've told Severus this, have you, Orin?"

"No. The man likely would curse me if I had, Min. You know that."

"That he would, Orin, that he would," Minerva replied, laughing.

"So, how about that dance now, Min?" he asked, holding his hand out once more.

"You're incorrigible, Orin Sinistra."

"Yes, but I'm also adorable and have wonderful eyes that make witches melt into my arms," he drawled, grinning widely at her.

"Maybe if you asked the other ladies here, I might be willing to consider it."

"Ah, so it is a challenge you want," he replied. "Then I shall ask each and every one of them, Min." He inclined his head towards Albus before setting off towards his first witch. "Might I trouble you to ask for a dance, Miss Pomfrey?"

"I'm sorry," the matron responded with a look of shock.

"I wish to have this dance with you, Miss Pomfrey. If that is all right, I mean?" he asked, smirking slightly to let the old dimples work their magic.

"Um . . . sure, I mean, yes, yes of course, I'd be delighted." She took a hold of his hand, and they slowly made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Their dance was a slow waltz. And once it finished, they bid their goodbyes, and he went to his next witch.

"Ah, just the witch I was looking for," Orin drawled. "My daughter tells me that you are quite the dancer, Miss Sprout."

"She has?" Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, said with big eyes.

"Oh, yes, on numerous occasions," he replied, smiling softly. "Perhaps we could share a dance . . . or two?" He held a hand out towards her. He could tell the witch was at a loss for words. However, when the witch beside her pushed her towards him, he quietly chuckled. "I promise that I won't ever hurt you, Miss Sprout." Their dance was even shorter than his dance with Pomona. The poor Herbology professor had nearly fainted after two seconds with Orin. However, this unfortunate incident did help him somewhat. More than a few witches wanted to dance with him now.

He danced the quickstep with Rolanda Hooch, the rumba with Septima Vector, and the samba with Charity Burbage. All three witches were amazing dances in their own rights, and with him, they all managed to cut a fine rug to bare threads. Of course, the witches were laughing and smiling as he led them all over the dance floor, showing them and their grace to all that would watch.

With three more ladies down, he moved onto the next. By his estimates, he still had Irma Pince, Bathsheba Babbling, Sybill Trelawney, and his daughter before he shared a dance with Minerva. Spotting Irma off in the corner talking to the Ancient Runes teacher, he headed towards them. Both witches immediately glanced up before quickly rushing out of the Great Hall. Well, what the lioness didn't know wouldn't necessarily hurt her. He then glanced around, looking for Sibyll since his daughter was still sharing a dance with Severus. He wasn't going to interrupt them quite yet. He was not going to hear her snarling at him until New Years for doing that.

"My Inner Eye told me that you'd be looking for me," an airy voice spoke behind him.

"Handy thing, your Inner Eye, isn't it, Miss Trelawney?" He flashed another soft smile, making sure his dimples were in overdrive. "I suppose it also informed you of my intentions with you this evening?" He said nothing when the witch shivered silently. He had that effect every now and then.

"Among other things, yes," she replied, swallowing harshly.

"Ah, well then, it would seem the stars are in our favor tonight. Perhaps we could tempt the Fates a little with a dance. What do you say, Sibyll?" When the witch suddenly threw herself at him, he started to reconsider his actions. He was well aware that certain witches craved attention more than others. He had no issues with giving them that attention. However, as he felt himself being crushed against the Divination teacher's chest, he was wondering if he should have made out his will.

"Oh, the Fates scream for a good Tango!" the witch cried, holding his head firmly against her heaving chest. "We must! We must!"

Closing his eyes, he asked Merlin to give him the strength. He had survived war and children, and Syra on very bad days. Sibyll Trelawney likely would be the one thing he wouldn't survive, though. Biting back his cries of help, he nodded against her chest. He could do this. He could dance the tango with the witch.

"You will have to allow me to raise my head, my dear Sibyll."

"Yes, yes of course," the witch replied, releasing him immediately. Her hands then grasped him by the butt and pulled him closer.

He sharply inhaled at the unexpected contact and then again when he connected with her. He would have some explaining to do this time. He just hoped Syra would at least hear him out this time.

Together they moved in perfect sync somehow. He wasn't quite sure how they were able to do that, though. The Divination professor was not known for her grace. She was not necessarily known for her ability to predict things either, though. Perhaps it was because for once she didn't reek of sherry or that gaudy perfume she thought covered up the smell of some sort of scented smoke that he guessed helped her "Inner Eye." Either way, they shared their dance. And no one died.

Unlike how all the other dances ended, Trelawney made sure to grab him by the arm and pull him closer before kissing his lips. He did his very best to keep from grimacing. Not only was Syra going to smell the other witch on him now, she would likely see the bruises from Trelawney's kiss. He quickly grabbed the Divination professor by the upper arms and gently pushed her away from him.

"Thank you, Sibyll, but I must share a dance with my daughter now." He inclined his head respectfully before briskly walking towards Aurora. He would not quite flee from Trelawney, even though he wanted nothing more than to do so.

Wiping the left behind lipstick into his sleeve, he attempted to make himself semi-presentable. He nearly stopped in his tracks as he saw his son-in-law whispering something in his daughter's ear. The sound of her laughter rang like bells in his ear. Yes, oh yes, Severus was definitely the best match for Aurora. He was sure of it.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Orin softly said, gently tapping his son-in-law on the shoulder. "However, I do believe that a father does have a right to dance with his daughter every now and then."

"Of course," replied Severus, taking a step back. He seemed somewhat uneasy, however.

"Ah, yes, well, it might interest you to learn that there were two students headed towards the gardens a moment ago." Orin immediately smiled as he watched his son-in-law immediately stalk away in the direction of the gardens. He could see tension leave the younger man's body.

"Dad, what are you playing at here?" asked his daughter as she rested a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his other hand.

"Nothing, Aura," he replied, kissing her cheek before he spun her away from him. "I merely wanted to dance with my eldest. Is that a crime now?"

"Sure," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "So, which witch do you have your eyes on this time?"

"I'm appalled that you'd think that-that-that I was—"

"Dad, I know you. Now, which of my coworkers are you attempting to seduce this time?"

"Minerva," he answered quietly. "The tabby owes me a dance, and she said that if I danced with every witch here, she'd pay up."

"You want Mother to hex you, don't you?"

"Syra knew when she married me that I was a bit of a—"

"Philander, Dad?" his daughter offered, smiling as he dipped her backwards towards the floor. "Or womanizer?" She laughed loudly when he spun her out and quickly spun her back in. "Ah, yes, I believe I heard Mother call you a 'skirt chaser' once or twice before."

"I happen to love being around women and making them smile and laugh. Is that a crime?"

"No, but if you continue down this path, it will be."

"I'm not having any thoughts of having an affair, Aura. It's just a dance. I happen to enjoy it, which I'm rather convinced you remember. I did after all share numerous dances with you." He felt strangely nervous when his daughter stared at him. "I love Syra tremendously. She knows this."

"Would you do all this for her, Dad?"

"I would." He then inhaled slowly. "In fact, your mother sometimes enjoys my behavior."

"Well, I know if Severus ever started carrying on like you, I'd hex him."

"Yes, but your mother and I have a very different relationship from you and Severus."

"I trust him tremendously, Dad."

"It's not about trust, Aura, and it's not about love either." He then stopped when the song faded out. "Like your verbal sparring with Severus, she finds jealousy rather stimulating." He chuckled softly when his daughter groaned and glanced away. "Ah, hello again, Severus," he stated, inclining his head towards his son-in-law. "She's all yours again." He kissed his eldest daughter's cheek before turning around and walking towards Minerva.

"Quite the dance you shared with Sibyll there, Orin," the Head of Gryffindor stated, taking a sip of her punch. She kept her eyes forward as if she was actually paying attention to the students.

"I wouldn't have guessed that she was a tango dancer either," he responded, staring at her. "Either way, though, you owe me a dance, Miss McGonagall. Now, unless you wish me to walk up to that stage and yell into the megaphone how you were with me behind the greenhouse, I'd recommend you accept my offer, Minerva."

"As you wish," she said, sighing. "Please wait a moment, Orin. I need to speak with the band about our song." She gave him a soft smile before walking towards the stage.

Orin watched her say something into the lead guitarist's ear. He frowned when the man gave her a weird look. What was she up to now? He sighed when she walked back, her smile a bit longer.

"Are you ready for our dance?" When he held out a hand, she laughed. "I won't be needing it. Thank you, though."

"What do you mean you won't need it?" he asked. His head then snapped towards the stage when the band started playing a swing song that appeared as if it was 'down on the farm' to quote a Muggle. "What is this, Min?" he questioned, glancing at the laughing witch. "We can't dance to this."

"No, but we can dance together separately." She then raised her hands, making beaks with them that opened and closed. Her hands then went near her armpits as she flapped her non-existent wings. Laughing loudly now, she clapped her hands together before she turned and repeated.

"The CHICKEN dance, Min?" he shouted, outraged. He had danced with nearly all the women at the dance for the _Chicken_ dance? "No, no, I draw the line at this absurdity."

"Then no dance with me," she replied, still dancing perfectly with music.

"You're going to pay for this, Min," he grumbled, following her motions a moment later while ignoring the looks from the staff and students. "The Chicken dance, ugh, I'd rather do the Macarena."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
